Love-Love (Divergent high)
by ObsessedHutcher
Summary: Tris Prior moves to Minnesota and has to attend a new school called Divergent High. She was the star athlete at her old school, but will she make the teams at her new one? What will happen when she meets new friends and a particular blue eyed boy? The life of Tris Prior is about to change, but for the worse or the better? @EruditeOnFire on Twitter is my editor!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is basically the same as my first story, but I'm re-doing it to change details and make it sound better! I'd love it if you guys would review and give me feedback on what I do well, what I can do better, and how you feel about my story! If you ever have any ideas for the story put them in the reviews, and if I use it I'll give you credit!** **(:**

**TRIS' SET SCHEDULE FOR TRIMESTER 1:  
1- Honors Trigonometry Ms. T  
2- Gym Mr. Max  
3- Band Ms. Reyes  
4- Honors English Mr. Leab  
5- Chemistry Ms. Matthews**

I pull into the parking lot of my new school for the next three years in my brother Caleb's red pick up truck. The school is called Divergent High and I can't believe my eyes. When we reached the parking lot I was amazed at the size of the school; it was 3 stories high, about the length of a football field, and looked to be made of tan bricks. There were large oak trees on the left side of the school near a nice clear lake. The campus was breathtakingly beautiful; I couldn't believe my eyes. Caleb had talked about how amazing the campus of the school was, but I had never thought it was to this extent.

Today is my first day of my sophomore year; it wouldn't have been fine, but it sucks when you're starting at a completely new school. My family recently moved to Minnesota from Chicago, because my dad's job transferred him out here. It's not a problem for my mom since she's an author and does a lot of charity work. So she can do her job pretty much anywhere.

About a week ago, Caleb and I had to go to the school to take a test that they called the Aptitude test. It sorted us into what the school calls 'Factions'. Caleb was sorted into Erudite, which are for those who really like to be challenged in school. It wasn't much of a surprise to me since Caleb always is reading. He'll read anything he can find! One time I saw him reading the Encyclopedia! He read all of them, word for word!

The results of my test gave me choices between Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. I personally could never picture myself in Erudite. Even though I get good grades, I'm not really the type who loves learning. I then thought about Abnegation, but I didn't think I was selfless enough. I mean I do help my mom out at some of her charity events, but that's only because my mom needs the extra help. So naturally, that left me with Dauntless: the brave. The Dauntless were usually either those who played sports, or were extremely outgoing.

I ended up choosing Dauntless because I play tennis and basketball. At my last school, I was first doubles for tennis and I had a very successful season. My partner and I ended up going to state, but lost in the second round. I also was the starting shooting guard for my last school and was voted MVP. I was ranked first in my state for the most points and assists, not that I really cared though because I just focused on playing the game. I'm hoping to play tennis and basketball this year. I don't know how that will turn out, but I figured I'd give it a shot. Tennis try outs are today after school, while basketball try outs aren't until tennis season is over.

When we get inside the school, we go straight to our lockers because we have 15 minutes left until our first class starts. The lockers at this school are in alphabetical order by grade, so since Caleb and I are sophomores, our lockers are right next to each other. The warning bell for 1st hour rings just when we finish putting our things into our lockers. We have 5 minutes to get to our first class, so we grab our binders for our first class. Luckily, Caleb and I both have Honors Trigonometry 1st hour so we walk there together.

I ask Caleb, "How are you feeling? Are you nervous?"

"A little bit, but this class shouldn't be too bad since we have it together. Promise me that you'll at least try to make friends today, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try." I give him a small smile. We both know that making friends isn't the easiest thing in the world for me, but I have to at least try.

When we reach our first hour we notice that there is a seating chart. Caleb sits in the front and center, while I'm in the back of the room. I take my seat and notice that there is a tall, mocha skinned girl, with short black hair, in the seat next to me.

"Hi there! You must be new, my name is Christina! What's your name?", the girl asks me rather happily.

"Uh, yeah I just moved here from Minnesota; my name is Tris."

"Nice to meet you, Tris. Can I see your schedule? I can also show you around today if you'd like."

As I hand her my schedule I say, "Nice to meet you too. Yeah, that'd be great, actually."

"No problem! Ahh we have 1st, 2nd, and 4th hours together!", she shouts as she hands me back my schedule. Class goes by rather quickly, considering it was just review from Honors Algebra II. We were assigned a review assignment, but Christina and I finished it together in class. So far no homework, hopefully the rest of the day follows suit.

We make our way to second period, which is gym. I'm happy about this since gym is my favorite class, but it sucks because I got stuck with it second hour! We walk into the gyms for attendance and Christina introduces me to her friends. "Guys this is Tris. Tris this is Will, Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Four." As she says their names, she points to each person. I hear a chorus of Hi's and Hello's. My eyes happen to linger on Four. He's very tall and is wearing a tight black t-shirt, that shows off his muscles. He has a spare upper lip and full lower lip. His hair is such a dark brown that it almost looks black. When I reach his eyes, I get lost in them, they are the most beautiful blue I have ever seen. Surprisingly, Four stares back! This shocks me, how could someone as handsome as him, ever notice someone like me? I'm definitely not as pretty as the other girls, but I'm not ugly either.

When the bell rings, the teacher walks in and I reluctantly look away from his beautiful blue eyes. The teacher introduces himself as Coach Max. Apparently he's the guy's football, basketball, and tennis coach. Once attendance is done he announces that today we are going to be playing basketball. I smile to myself because I love to play basketball. Coach dismisses us to go to the locker rooms to change.

When we get to the locker room Christina says, "So I saw you and Four looking at each other." I blush a deep shade of red as Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn stare at me, awaiting my reaction. Shauna finally speaks up and says, "Yeah, what was that about?" I blush, what I'm sure, is an even darker shade of red. Ignoring the question, I begin changing. Christina says, "Tris, you can ignore us now, but we will eventually find out."

Once we are all done changing the girls and I walk back into the gym. Coach Max announces that Four and some guy named Eric are team captains. Four chooses first and surprisingly, he picks me. Why would Four pick me first, out of all these people? Eric looks at Four shocked and laughs, "Four why'd you pick the Stiff? Trying to pick the weak ones so that when you lose, you have someone to blame?" I glare at Eric, whatever, I will show him up on the court. Four ignores Eric's comment, and they finish picking teams. The teams end up as:

Four's team:

Four  
Tris  
Zeke  
Will  
Uriah  
Christina  
Shauna  
Lynn  
Marlene

Eric's team:  
Eric  
Molly  
Drew  
Edward  
Peter  
Al  
Lauren  
Zac  
Aria

We start the game off with a jump ball. Four and Eric are jumping. Lynn is our guard, Uriah is our small forward, Zeke is our power forward, Four is our center, and I'm the shooting guard. Four wins the tip, and the ball goes to me. I pass the ball to Lynn and the game starts.

By the end of the game my team ends up winning 50-35. I scored 30 of our points and had 10 assists. Coach tells everyone to shower up and we head to the locker room.

I'm the first of the girls done, so I walk out of the locker room to be greeted by Four. "Hey Tris! Wow I didn't know you could shoot like that. You're really good at basketball; do you play?"

"Hey! Thank you, and yes I've played since I was 5 years old. My dad got me into it since my brother would rather read a book than play sports. You're not too bad yourself, do you play too?"

"Oh okay! Yeah, I've played since I was 5 also. I played with Zeke and Uriah all the time when we were younger. So, what's your next class?"

"I have band, what about you?"

"I do too. Would you maybe want to walk with me?"

"Sure, that'd be great actually."

With that we walk off to band. It turns out that we both play the trombone, and are the only two in our class. We are in the Symphony band, which is the middle band at our school. The class goes by quickly, and we just play some songs for fun so the teacher, Ms. Reyes, can figure out where we are at as a band. The bell rings and Four helps me put away my stuff. He asks me for my cell phone and adds himself as a contact. Four offers to show me to my 4th period and I agree. After we reach my class, he says goodbye and shuffles off to his next class.

4th period also goes by quickly. It's English with Christina, Marlene, and Uriah. I couldn't stop laughing the whole time because Uri and Mar wouldn't stop joking around. Christina and I just sat there and laughed at them as I was also texting Four the whole class.

**A/N: Tell me all what you think and thank you so much for reading my story! Hope this is better than the first time I wrote it! Please comment, review, and follow! **

**Be Brave Initiates,  
****Rach **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for being so supportive and for reviewing! Keep reviewing please! If anyone would be able to make me a new cover that'd be great! This chapter was edited by my friend Kass on twitter who's EruditeOnFire so you should all go follow her on there if you have one! **

_Tris' POV_

After English, I walk with Marlene, Christina, and Uriah to lunch. They're all deep in conversation and aren't really paying much attention to me, so I let my mind wander off. I can't seem to stop thinking about Four and his blue eyes. There is just something about him that draws me to him, and I can't quite figure it out. Is it the deep blue eyes or the mysterious front he carries? My thoughts are interrupted when Christina snaps her fingers in front of my face, "Tris! Hello? Anyone in there?"

I break out of my trance, "Oh yeah sorry."

"What were you thinking about?", she smiles smugly at me.

"Nothing really, just thinking."

She looks at me skeptically, but drops it as we approach the lunch line. We buy our food, and Christina leads to a table on the other side of the cafeteria where everyone else seems to be sitting. The only two spots that are left, happen to be right next to each other, and across from Four and Will. Christina sits in the spot next to Marlene and across from Will; while I take the seat next to her and across from Four. While everyone is deep in conversation, I look up to see Four staring at me. I blush a shade of red; I stare back because I never back down from a challenge and because I can't force myself to look away. I'm awoken from my dream-like trance, when Christina asks me, "So Tris, are you trying out for any sports? Mar and I are trying out for tennis."

I take a second before replying with, "Yeah, I'm also trying out for tennis. Did you guys play last year?"

Mar speaks up, "Yes, Chris and I were third doubles last year. Did you play last year at your other school?"

"Oh really? Yeah, I was first doubles back in Chicago. My partner and I went to state but lost in the second round." Marlene, Christina, Will and Four all look at me, their faces full of shock and amazement. I just smile sheepishly, because even though I'm bold, I hate extra attention.

Four finally speaks up, "Wow either you're quite the athlete, or your old school sucked. I'm going with the latter." He winks at me and I'm not sure whether he was joking or if he was being serious. I stare blankly at him not knowing what to say before he laughs and says, "Tris, relax, I'm kidding." I am immediately hit with a wave of relief and join in the wave of laughter from everyone else. Four stops laughing and becomes serious when saying, "Well I guess I'll see you after school today then."

I look back at Four with confusion on my face, "Why will you see me after school?"

Christina speaks up, "Four manages the girls tennis team. Our coach, Tori, asked him to last year since he's the best on the guys team. She usually has him help her feed the balls during drills or hit with those who need some more competition. He also helps her coach at matches, he's very good with giving pointers, since his dad is a tennis pro."

I stare at Four, with what I'm sure is a look of shock, "I didn't know you played tennis Four!"

He just smiles at me sheepishly, "Yeah I've played since I was four because my dad wanted me to start playing when I was young." Even though he's smiling, I can sense some tension there but I don't push. The bell rings pulling me out of my thoughts.

In Chemistry there's a seating chart because apparently Ms. Matthew's is a very strict teacher. I notice that I sit at a table with Four, I smile to myself and look to see where Christina is. I see her sitting with Will on the other side of the room, and from what I can tell, it looks like they are flirting with each other. I guess I'll have to talk to Chris about that later. She looks over and I wiggle my eyebrows at her, causing her to turn away embarrassed. I giggle and turn towards the front as Ms. Matthews starts the lesson.

Mrs. Matthew's tells us that these seats will be our seats and partners for this trimester. She assigns us a worksheet to answer about our partners and gives us the whole class to work on it. Four and I start working on it.

Once the bell rings to signal that school is over, Four walks me to my locker to grab my things for tennis. The whole way there we are laughing and talking about the most random things. I don't know what it is about him, but I feel like I can tell him even my deepest darkest secrets. Once we grab my things for tennis, Four and I walk to the locker rooms so we can change. Before I walk into the locker room Four grabs my arm, "Okay, I'll meet you back here after you change."

I stare back at him, "Four, you don't need to wait for me!"

He doesn't back down, "I want to though, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be out in about 10 minutes." With that, I walk into the locker room.

Four and I walk down to the tennis courts and wait for Coach Tori to come out. We grab our rackets and begin to rally back and forth. It takes a lot of energy from me to hit with Four because he's so good. We hit for about 15 minutes, and we are both breathing heavily. We decide to take a break and get some water; as we are drinking, a woman walks out and introduces herself as Coach Tori. She explains how she's going to have us do a couple drills and tomorrow she will announce the teams.

Try outs are done for the day, and I feel like I have a great chance of making the team. Four comes up to me and says, "You did fantastic Tris! You're definitely going to make the team!"

"Thank you, Four, you're not too bad yourself!"

Four gets a smirk on his face, "So Tris, I was wondering, would you maybe want to go and get some food? There's place down the street called _Nadia's Cakes_ and they have the best cake ever!"

I think about this for a second before replying, "Yeah let me just text my mom! Would you be able to give me a ride? My brother drove me to school today and he's probably still at the library or something."

He chuckles, "Yeah no problem!"

When we reach the diner, Four runs over to my side of the car and opens the door for me. I thank him and we walk inside. He leads me to a booth on the left side of the diner and we talk until the waitress comes over. She's very pretty, unlike me. She has long, wavy caramel colored hair that goes down to her back, with very tan skin. She's very thin, and is wearing a very low v-neck t-shirt, with her boobs practically hanging out. She also has on a pair of tight black yoga pants. Her name tag on her shirt says ''Sydney". "Hi, I'm Sydney and I'll be your server for today. What would you two like?" She looks at Four and gives him a flirty smile. He doesn't acknowledge it and orders two slices of Dauntless cake and two glasses of milk. She walks away rather defeated, and Four turns to me, smiling. We begin to talk about who knows what, until Sydney comes back over and gives us our food. She gives Four her number and winks at him. She walks away with a skip to her step and I immediately feel a wave of jealousy overcome me. Four will never like me, especially when he can have someone like her. I'm short, ugly, and I'm flat chested, while she's tall, beautiful, and actually has boobs. When she walks away, Four rips up the paper and looks back at me. I contain my smile while he begins to talk, "Try the cake, it's amazing!" I take a bite and immediately want more, "This cake is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted! I want to marry it and have its babies." With that, he laughs and we both finish our cake in silence.

When we are both done, Four pays for the both of us. I told him that I could pay for myself, but he wouldn't take no for an answer, so I finally gave up and let him.

Four drives me home and on the way there, we talk about our favorite books, movies, actors, and singers. Apparently we both like 'The Fault in Our Stars', 'The Hunger Games' series, The 'Harry Potter' series, and Jennifer Lawrence.

He turns the radio on to 102.9 K-102 and the song '_Crash My Party' _by Luke Bryan starts playing. When it gets to the chorus I turn up the volume and begin to sing, well if you could even call my screeching singing. Seriously, I should probably never sing in public, but whatever, I could really care less.

"_Go ahead and call me, call me, call me  
You don't have to worry 'bout it baby.  
You can wake me up in the dead of the night;  
Wreck my plans, baby that's alright."_

Four begins to join in and we are riding down my street screaming at the top of our lungs,

_"This is a drop everything kind of thing._  
_Swing on by I'll pour you a drink._  
_The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights_  
_Baby you can crash my party anytime."_

When we pull into my driveway, we are both laughing at our horrible screeching. I'm serious it was so bad that my neighbors came out of their houses because they thought someone was being murdered, which made us laugh even more. Four walks me up to my door. "I had a great time today, Tris. I know we only met today, but I already consider you one of my best friends."

I smile at his comment, "I feel the same way Four. I feel closer to you, than to anyone else I have ever met."

He smiles back at me, "Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow? I live a couple houses down, so you'd be on my way."

I'm smiling so much that it probably scares him, but I could really care less, "I'd love that, what time would you pick me up?"

He takes a second to think, before responding with, "I'll pick you up around 7:00"

"Okay, bye Four, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Tris." He wraps his arms around my waist and I'm frozen there for a second, before wrapping my arms around his back. We stand there for a couple of seconds, before he pulls away. He walks away to his car, I wave to him, and with that he drives off down the street.

**A/N: Okay guys, that's the end of the 2nd chapter! I'm not sure how it is so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! Also, follow me on Twitter! I'm ObsessedHutcher ! Tweet me because I love talking to people! Also, if you ever have any questions and you want a good way to get a hold of me, you could always ask me them on my which is:**

**ask . fm /ObsessedHutcher (no spaces but it won't let me post a link)**

**Be Brave Initiates,**

**Rach **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for commenting, reading, and voting! I'm so happy and thankful for people who read my story! This chapter took me forever! Hope you like it!**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU IN THE USA, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! HOPE YOU HAD A FANTASTIC DAY LOVES **

**The whole group are sophomores in this story, but Zeke, Shauna, Tobias, and Caleb are the only ones who are 16 already. **

_FOUR POV_

After band I walk Tris to her English class, and start to text her once I get to History. Luckily, I have Zeke in this class. Our teacher, Mr. Amar, gave us a worksheet to do with a partner on information in the text book. Zeke and I finish it within twenty minutes and end up with a half hour left of class to talk. I was texting Tris when Zeke said, "Four why are you so happy all of a sudden? OH MY GOSH ARE YOU WATCHING PORN?!" I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as the whole class turns to look at me, "WHAT THE CRAP ZEKE?! NO WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" He smiles widely, "Oh I just wanted to see if you'd get mad at me. Seriously what are you doing?" I glare at him, "You need help, and nothing, I'm just texting Tris." He looks shocked and then smiles again, "Dude you like Tris!" My cheeks begin to feel hot, "What? Why would you think that? I don't like her!" He stares at me as if I'm stupid saying, "It's so obvious, she's only been here one day and you're already talking to her all the time. You rarely ever talk to anyone besides Shauna or me." It all starts to finally sink in. Zeke does have a point, maybe I do like her. I glare at him saying, "Okay, so I might like her a little bit, but you can't tell anyone, or I swear I will kill you. You understand me?" He gulps loudly, "Fine I won't tell anyone." Under his breath I hear him saying, "Geez, he can be scary sometimes." I chuckle to my self right as the bell rings. Zeke and I walk, well more like run, to lunch. So what that we're in high school? Seriously do the math, I'm a guy and I love food, why wouldn't I run to lunch?

After I get my food, I grab the seat next to Will. Once I'm seated I notice that there are two open seats, one across from me and the other across from Will. I take a look around the table and see that Tris and Christina are the only two that aren't here yet. I silently hope Tris sits across from me. A couple minutes later, I see Tris and Christina walking towards our table. Christina sits next to Marlene, and across from Will, leaving the seat across from me open for Tris. I can't help but stare at Tris as she begins to sit down; she's so beautiful. I can't seem to stop thinking about her; whenever my mind wanders off, it always seems to go to her. I don't know why she is having such an impact on me, because no other girl I've met has ever had such an effect on me. I feel so nervous around her, and at the same time, I feel as if I can tell her everything, even about Marcus. He's a horrible human being, and I hate the fact that I have to call him my father. He doesn't deserve that title; he's a monster! Ever since my mom left when I was young, he's beat me. What kind of father abuses their own child? Exactly, the poor and cowardly type.

Tris notices me staring at her and she blushes a light shade of red. She begins to stare back at me until Christina asks her, "So Tris, are you trying out for any sports? Mar and I are trying out for tennis." Tris replies with, "Yeah, I'm also trying out for tennis. Did you guys play last year?" I silently cheer because I have to manage the team. I'm so happy I get to see her a lot more without making it obvious. Marlene speaks up, "Yes, Chris and I were third doubles last year. Did you play at your other school?" She immediately responds with, "Oh really? Yeah, I was 1st doubles back in Chicago. My partner and I went to state, but lost in the second round." Marlene, Christina, Will, and I stare at her in a state of shock. Wow, Tris amazes me. I didn't know she was so athletic! I finally speak up, "Wow you're either quite the athlete, or your old school sucked. I'm going with the latter." I wink at her and hope she can tell I'm joking. She stares blankly at me before I laugh and say, "Tris, relax, I'm kidding." Her face immediately relaxes and she joins in the wave of laughter from everyone at the table. After a couple seconds, I stop laughing and become serious when saying, "Well, I guess I'll see you after school today then." She looks back at me with confusion clear on her face, "Why will you see me after school?"

Christina speaks up, "Four manages the girls tennis team. Our coach, Tori, asked him to last year since he's the best on the guys team. She usually has him help her feed the balls during drills or hit with those who need some more competition. He also helps her coach at matches, he's very good with giving pointers, since his dad is a tennis pro."

Tris turns to stare at Four, with what I believe to be a look of shock, "I didn't know you played tennis Four!"

I just smile back at her, "Yeah I've played since I was four because my dad wanted me to start playing when I was young." I smile back at her to hide my true feelings towards Marcus; hopefully she doesn't notice.

The bell rings pulling me out of my thoughts. Tris, Christina, Will, and I all walk to our last period of the day, Chemistry.

****PAGE BREAK****

In Chemistry there's a seating chart like usual in Ms. Matthews class. I notice that I sit at a table with Tris, and I discreetly smirk to myself. This class won't be as bad as I thought it'd be. I look at Tris and notice she is looking over at Christina and Will, who are sitting across the room from us. Christina looks over and Tris must have done something because Chris blushes and turns away looking embarrassed. Tris turns towards the front as Ms. Matthews starts the lesson. I keep looking at Tris for another couple seconds before turning towards the front.

Mrs. Matthew's tells us that these seats will be our seats and partners for this trimester. I silently thank her and she assigns us a worksheet to answer about our partners and gives us the whole class to work on it. Tris and I immediately begin to work on it. I'm glad I get an excuse to learn more about her without creeping her out.

Once the bell rings to signal that school is over, I walk with Tris to her locker so she can grab her things for tennis. Once she does, we walk to the locker rooms so we can change. I start talking to Tris about random things and we're laughing the whole way to the locker rooms. Before she walks into the locker room I grab her arm, "So, I'll meet you back here after you change."

She stares back at me, "Four, you don't need to wait for me!"

"I want to though, okay?"

She sighs but finally concedes, "Okay, I'll be out in about 10 minutes."

After Tris walks into the locker rooms, I turn and walk towards the boys locker rooms. When I get in there, I'm immediately hit by the smell of something distinctly dead, did something die in here? I find a locker and begin to change.

****PAGE BREAK****

Try outs are done for the day, and I know for sure Tris will make the team; she's definitely the best one here. I spot Tris and walk over there. "You did fantastic Tris! You're definitely going to make the team!"

She smiles and replies, "Thank you, Four, you're not too bad yourself!"

I smirk and get nervous when asking, "So Tris, I was wondering, would you maybe want to go and get some food? There's place down the street called _Nadia's Cakes_ and they have the best cake ever!"

She looks like she's contemplating something before she replies, "Yeah let me just text my mom! Would you be able to give me a ride? My brother drove me to school today and he's probably still at the library or something."

I chuckle at how different Tris is from her brother, "Yeah, no problem!"

****PAGE BREAK****

When we reach the diner, I run over and open the car door for Tris. She deserves all the best treatment in- wait, what are you doing? Stop going soft, no one will ever love you so why even try. I sigh and lead Tris to a booth on the left side of the diner. We talk until the waitress comes over and I almost run out of building when I see her. It's the same waitress that always flirts with me every time I'm here. When will she ever understand that I'm not interested? I can't seem to remember her name until she finally speaks up,"Hi, I'm Sydney and I'll be your server for today. What would you two like?" I can feel her looking right at me but I ignore her and order two slices of Dauntless cake and two glasses of milk. When the waitress finally walks away I look at Tris, smiling. We begin to talk about who knows what, until Sydney comes back over and gives us our food. She slips me a piece of paper with her number and winks at me. When she walks away, I rip up the paper and look up to see a smiling Tris. I don't know if she's amused at the ordeal that just took place or something else, but whatever it was, I'm just glad to see her smile. I speak up and tell Tris, "Try the cake, it's amazing!" She takes a bite and her whole face lights up, "This cake is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted! I want to marry it and have its babies." I just laugh at her as we finish our cake.

****PAGE BREAK****

On the ride home I turn the radio on to 102.9 K-102 and the song '_Crash My Party' _by Luke Bryan starts playing. When it gets to the chorus, Tris turns up the volume and begins to sing-

"_Go ahead and call me, call me, call me  
You don't have to worry 'bout it baby.  
You can wake me up in the dead of the night;  
Wreck my plans, baby that's alright."_

I join in. We are riding down the street screaming at the top of our lungs,

_"This is a drop everything kind of thing._  
_Swing on by I'll pour you a drink._  
_The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights_  
_Baby you can crash my party anytime."_

When we pull into Tris' driveway, I notice that she lives a few houses down from me. We are both still laughing at our horrible screeching. I walk Tris up to her door and say, "I had a great time today, Tris. I know we only met today, but I already consider you one of my best friends."

She smiles at my comment, "I feel the same way Four. I feel closer to you, than to anyone else I have ever met."

I smile back at her, "Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow? I live a couple houses down, so you'd be on my way."

Without a moments hesitation she replies with, "I'd love that! What time would you pick me up?"

I take a moment to think about when I should pick her up. "I'll pick you up around 7:00."

"Okay, bye Four, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Tris." On an impulse I wrap my arms around her small waist and she seems frozen for a second, before wrapping her arms around my back. We stand there for a couple seconds, before I pull away. I walk back to my car and turn to see Tris wave at me. I smile for a second before remembering that I have to go home to that monster; I wonder what punishment I'll be receiving tonight.

**A/N: That's the end of the 3rd chapter! I tried my best on Four's POV but it didn't exactly turn out the best. Tell me what you think; review, follow, and favorite! Thank you all for the support and sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it! Follow me on twitter ObsessedHutch****er**

** Brave Initiates,**

**Rach **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Idk how this turned out but please REVIEW! It really helps me in knowing on how I'm doing! Thanks for staying with me and being so supportive of me everyone! **

_Four's POV_

On my way home from Tris's I can't stop smiling; just being around her makes me a better person. I just met her today and she's already all I ever think about. No girl has ever had this effect on me before and I can't decide whether that's a good or bad thing. I decide for now that it's a good thing, and I wonder if I have the same effect on her.

When I pull into my driveway, I notice Marcus'S car is gone and I hope that he doesn't come home tonight. I walk into my house and see a note on the fridge from Marcus saying that if I don't have the kitchen clean by the time he gets home my punishment will be worse tonight. I look at the time and notice he'll be home in fifteen minutes; I definitely won't be done by then. I shiver at the thought of my "punishments" and wonder what I have done to deserve them. Why does Marcus have to take things out on me, or anyone for that matter? For most people, their punishments are just being grounded or getting lectured, but not me. I get whipped with my "father's" belt. I hate that monster and can't wait until I can get out of this house, but until then, I just have to take it.

I start on the dishes so I will at least have some work done before he gets home. By the time I'm done washing the pans, I hear the garage door open. I take a deep breath to try and ready myself before he comes in. The door slams closed and a clearly drunken Marcus stumbles into the room. He looks at the still messy kitchen and yells, "Take your shirt off and turn around!" I obey, because if I don't, it'll only be worse. I wish I had the courage to stand up to him, but I don't. He'll always have power over me and I hate that. I hear the belt slip out of the loops and right before the pain hits he says, "This is for your own good."

The pain is sharp and makes my skin feel hot; I want to cry out, but I just grit my teeth so he doesn't know what pain he's causing me.

Five, six, seven whips later and it seems like it's never going to end. The harsh metal loops and the rough texture of the leather do nothing to help stifle the pain. It's as if Satan himself is grabbing and scorching my back with his fiery claws- refusing to let go of his hold. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Smack, smack, smack. Pain, anger, hate. Pure rage starts to take hold of me, but I bite my tongue to hold it back, still afraid of what more my father can do to me. I begin to lose hope and think, 'Why does my own father do these horrible things to me?' I turn my head around and to look at Marcus with a scared expression, begging for mercy from his satanic ways. He stops what he's doing for a second, before an evil grin appears on his face. His arm begins to pull back again and I feel the familiar burning as he whips the belt across the right side of my face, hitting part of my eye, the force sending me face-first into the ground. I can't stop myself before a sob escapes my mouth and sends a jolt through my body. I can already feel a welt starting to form from the corner of my eye down to my cheek, and the flow of blood- like a stream- rolling down the right side of my face before it begins to pool onto the floor.

I hear sounds coming from the drunken man, but I can't make out words, even though he's shouting at me. I look up at him and everything starts to become dark, as if I'm finally leaving this horrible prison, and going to a better place. Then all I see is darkness.

I awake moments later to the loud sound of bottles smashing to the ground. I notice that I can't see out of my right eye as Marcus is yelling at me, "Get up you worthless piece of sh!t! I hope you've learned your lesson. Now get out of here before I go for another round!" I try to slowly get up from the ground, but immediately fall back down. I crawl across the floor to the stairs, and all the way up them. Once I reach my room, I go to the bathroom that's connected and grab the first aid kit. I sit in the stool situated in the bathroom for situations such as this one, and look at my appearance in the mirror. The huge gash on my face is now oozing out a yellow substance, and my right eyeball is bright red. He must have hit my cornea because I can't see. I sigh as I grab the Neosporin to clean the cut on my face, and grit my teeth from the pain as I'm cleansing it. I put a bandage on the cut to keep it from getting even more infected than it already is.

I'm too tired to shower or change tonight, so I drag myself towards my bed and lay on my stomach, because obviously my back in too much pain. I begin to think: No food, no goodnight, no I love you. I love you. Three simple words that I doubt Marcus is capable of even feeling, much less speaking. Three simple words that I haven't heard ever since my mother died. Three simple words. I drift to sleep thinking not of the beating I just endured, but of Tris. Somehow, I believe, she will be who gets me through.

**A/N: Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks to my editor Kass, who is EruditeOnFire on Twitter! **


	5. AN

Hey everyone its rach! sorry I haven't updated. I've just lost the motivation to because not as many people have been reading my story and reviewing on it as much as they used to and idk. Sorry I'm trying but I haven't found any motivation. I hope you understand! If you have any advice for me or anything that you think will help please review or PM me because your guys' reviews and PM's are what really keeps me going. I'm also always open to any ideas you may have and if I use it I will give you credit! I'm hoping to update by Monday or Tuesday

Be Brave Initiates,  
Ray/Rach


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry! I was gonna update Tuesday but I had another hospital visit due to pain and haven't been able to get on until now ): Hope you all like this chapter!**

TRIS POV

I wake up at 6:15 with a huge smile on my face. Yesterday was amazing, and last night all I could think about was Four. I know I just met him, but I already feel closer to him than anyone I've ever met. He has his secrets- more than most- but I never really got to know people back in Abnegation, so I know more about him than anyone I've ever met. Even if it is just a small portion of his life. I had friends back in Chicago, but we lived in Abnegation, so we weren't supposed to talk about ourselves because it was considered selfish. Their names were Robert and Susan. Caleb and Susan obviously liked each other, but they only did the subtle flirting that is so common in Abnegation. Robert and I stood there watching them flirt and not really talking unless it was about our siblings, so it never really felt like we were all friends. I've never really had a real friend. That sudden realization makes me feel like such a loner, but I never felt like I really belonged in Abnegation. I was always one to stand out and stick up for others, while Abnegation liked to blend in and just help others out.

I get out of bed and get dressed for the day. After standing in my walk-in closet for a couple minutes, I decide on a black shirt with silver lettering that says 'Love',adark pair of Hydraulic skinny jeans, my diamond cross necklace, and my sparkly black flip flops. For tennis practice today, I grab black athletic shorts, a pair of spandex, and a white cut off t-shirt. I stuff them all into my tennis bag so that I have everything prepared.

The teams will be announced after school today and I'm so nervous! I brush my teeth and then decide to straighten my hair. When I'm done with that, I put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. When I look at the clock and notice it's now 7:00, I run downstairs and eat breakfast before Four comes to pick me up in 10 minutes. I grab a chocolate muffin from the kitchen, and when I'm done I get my stuff together. Caleb then comes down stairs and says, "Tris are you ready to go?" Oh crap I forgot to tell him, "Um, actually my friend is going to pick me up since he lives right down the street."

"Oh okay, that's nice. Wait! HE?! What's their name? How did you meet them?"

"Caleb, calm down! Yes, and his name is Four. He's in my Gym, Band, and Chemistry classes. He also is the manager for the tennis team and gave me a ride home yesterday."

"Sorry, it's just that I don't want to see you get hurt. If he hurts you I will kill him."

"We're just friends! It's good to know that you care about me Caleb, and no offense, but Four would probably knock you out in one punch." He thinks about it and looks like he wants to ask more questions when my phone rings. I see it's a text from Four: 'I'm out front, come out when you're ready. -Four'. Before Caleb can say anything, I run out the door saying, "Bye, Caleb! Four is here!"

I get into Four's car and am greeted by his deep voice, "Hey Tris! How are you today?"

"Hey! I'm good, how about you?"

"That's good, I'm fine."

At this point I turn to finally look at Four and notice a deep gash on his right cheek all the way up to his eye. "Oh my gosh! Four what happened to your eye?" I reach out to touch it but he winces, "Oh that? Nothing, I'm fine! I accidentally ran into a sharp corner last night while running around the house. No big deal." I look at him skeptically, there is no way that that was caused by him running into a "sharp corner".

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's what happened because that doesn't seem possible."

He doesn't even skip a beat in his response, "Yes, that's what happened. I'm just very accident prone. It's in my nature to get hurt." I drop the subject, even though I'm still unconvinced, and we drive off to school. I wonder what secrets he's hiding and decide I'm going to find out.

***TIME LAPSE TO LUNCH***

After English with Mar and Uri, the three of us walk to lunch. I'm not sure, but I think they might be dating, or are close to it because they keep looking at each other and have stopped allowing themselves room for personal space. Christina spots me in the lunch line and starts talking to me about Four, "So, Tris what's going on between you and Number boy?" As she says this**,** she wiggles her eyebrows. I slightly blush, "Chris, did you seriously just call him Number boy? Also, nothing is going on between us, we are just friends! We have a few classes together and we only hit together because coach Tori wants us to. Oh, and the only reason he picked me up for school this morning is because we're neighbors!"

"Sureeee just 'friends'."

I groan, there is really no winning with her. "Yeah we are just friends, what about you and Will?"

She smiles brightly and says, "Will is SOO cute! We've talked about doing something, but we haven't done anything yet." We get to the front of the line and pay for our food. We both got shrimp poppers, mac and cheese, carrots, and some milk.

We get to the lunch table and sit in the same spots as the day before. I notice that Shauna and Zeke are holding hands**;** I wonder if they're dating. Uriah and Marlene are deep in a conversation with Lynn, and Christina immediately starts conversing with Will. I smile when I see Four. He smiles back. "Hey Tris."

"Hey. I can't wait for tennis later today! I'm so nervous to find out what I'll be playing."

"You'll be fine, you did amazing yesterday! You'll definitely get a good spot." I smile at him and thank him. We continue to talk about tennis and our upcoming matches**.** This season sounds like it's going to be a ton of fun**,** and I'm very excited.

The bell for lunch rings and I walk with Chris, Will, and Four to chemistry. In chemistry**,** Ms. Matthews assigns us a project with our partners. We have to write an essay on how chemical equations, the Mole, Avogadro's Number, and representative particles tie together. I'd rather just do the equations**,** but Ms. Matthew's insists that it's 'necessary'. We only get until Monday to complete it, so that means we only have a few days. "Tris, today after tennis do you maybe want to start on our project?"

"Sure! Where do you want to go?"

"You could come over to my house, my younger sister will be the only one home, so it should be pretty quiet." (A/N: I know Four doesn't have any siblings but for this story I decided that he will!)

"Sure that'd be great!"

*TIME LAPSE TO TENNIS*

When I get to tennis**,** I begin to hit with Four, Marley, and Marlene. Marley is a really sweet and hilarious girl. I can honestly see us becoming great friends. She was telling me about how she has this friend named Matt who's obsessed with turtles and I told her I absolutely had to meet him. Her group of friends seems really fun and crazy to hang around with. They apparently ship Mattley (her and Matt), and I am now shipping them so hard (shh she doesn't know). Marley and I were in the midst of talking about Mockingjay Part 1, when Coach Tori called out, "Pick it up and bring it in!" We each grabbed about 4 tennis balls and made our way towards Tori.

When everyone is standing around Tori, she begins to speak, "Okay, I'm going to announce the positions. These aren't final, but they are where we will be starting at this season. You can move up by challenging the person above you and beating them in a match. So don't just assume that you will be keeping the same position all year**;** you have to keep working hard to stay in a good position, am I clear?" We all nod our heads and I can see the look of anticipation in everyone's eyes. "Alright here we go:

1st singles- Tris

2nd singles- Molly

3rd singles- Marley

4th singles- Myra

1st doubles- Christina and Marlene

2nd doubles- Nicky and Chloe

3rd doubles- Brittany and Mary

4th doubles- Prim and Annabeth**"**

I'm shocked. I can't believe it**!** I'm first singles! I've mostly only done doubles, so it'll be a little different for me, but I'll learn to adapt. For the rest of practice, Tori has me hit with Four since he's the only one who really challenges me. The other girls are good, they just aren't challenging me as much as I need to be to become better.

Four and I start by working on my backhands and decide that I should use a one-handed slice because it works better for me. After I start to become more consistent on my backhand, he helps me out on my serve. Four helps by changing how I'm positioning my feet on the line, where I'm making contact with the ball, and how high my toss is. At the end of practice, we play a set (6 games win by 2). Four and I end up tying 6-6 so we do a 10-point tiebreaker. Four wins that 11-9, which doesn't surprise me.

Tori calls us all back in a huddle at the end of practice, "Our first match will be on Wednesday, and we will be home. I'll pass out uniforms tomorrow at practice. Today, we are going to vote for our team captains." Tori walks around passing out small sheets of paper and pens for us all to vote for two people. I personally vote for Marlene and Christina because they are well liked and would be great leaders on the team. When everyone is done, we hand the slips into Tori and Four. They both walk away to count the votes and make the final decision. About five minutes later they walk back smiling. Tori begins, "Okay the votes were unanimous! Your captains this year are Tris and Molly! Congratulations girls!" The first thing that passes through my mind is shock. I can't believe that people voted for me! I'm about to walk away when Tori says, "Tris and Molly! I'd like to talk to you both real quick before you leave." We both nod. I've never really talked to Molly so I don't know what to expect from her. I just hope she won't cause me any trouble.

Tori talks to Molly and I basically about all our responsibilities and what's expected of us as captains. We both thank her for the opportunity and then are dismissed.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I love to know what you all think and it gives me more motivation to update! **

**Do any of you have Twitter? If you do what is it? I'm deactivated rn but I'm going to reactivate soon and I'd love to follow some of you (:**


End file.
